


I Saw The Fireworks:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, Fireworks, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: After making love, Danny & Steve talk about what they experienced?, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be s good one!!!!*





	I Saw The Fireworks:

*Summary: After making love, Danny & Steve talk about what they experienced?, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be s good one!!!!*

 

“Oh, Wow, Wow !, That was amazing !”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams exclaimed to his lover, as they finished their third round of lovemaking. The Blond was flushed, & panting as a response. His lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, He was equally flushed, & panting too.

 

“It sure was, I thought you were gonna kill me”, The Five-O Commander said with a smirk, as they cuddled, & snuggled closer to him. “Well, I learned from the best, **_Baby_** ”, Danny cooed seductively.

 

They ended up worshiping each other’s cocks, & nipples, They had done oral, & anal sex with fingering, & rimming. They orgasmed, & had denied each other’s orgasms, As a result, They had multiple orgasms earlier that night.

 

They made out for awhile, The Five-O Commander said with a smile, “I love you so much, I saw fireworks”, The Blond said with a bigger smile, “I love you too, & so did I”, They shared one more kiss, & fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

 

The End.


End file.
